This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the measurement of flowrates in a flowing multiphase medium.
There is much demand, for example in the oil exploration and production industry and in chemical processing, to be able to measure the respective flowrates of, say, gas and liquid in a two phase stream. Traditionally such measurements have been achieved mainly by separation of the gas and liquid streams.